People are increasingly utilizing electronic devices, and in particular portable computing devices, for a wide variety of tasks. Many of these devices wirelessly communicate with a communications infrastructure to enable the consumption of digital content. In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices include one or more antennas. In order to ensure the safety of these devices, regulations have been established regarding the fields generated by wireless communications. For example, in the United States consumer portable devices presently need to meet the FCC's specific absorption rate (SAR) requirement. SAR is a measure of the rate at which energy is absorbed by the body when exposed to a radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic field. While it is necessary to limit the RF field for safety reasons, a minimum amount of gain is needed for proper performance. A user's body can block the RF electromagnetic field in the direction of the user's body, thus further reducing the gain in that direction.